Snowball Detention
by HedwigMoony
Summary: When a stupid prank from Peeves causes Hermione and Draco to get Detention, spend more time together then either would like,things start to change...please fallow it will be good. its my first fic so take it easy on me :D


**THE SNOWBALL**

Draco Mlafoy was engaged in conversation with his two posies, Vincent Crabbe, and Gregory Goyle as they walked to their dormitories from outside the castle, it was cold, nearly Christmas now and snow covered every inch of the ground.

"first years are so pathetic" said Goyle to crabbe , Malfoy sniggered "yeah you should have seen his face when-WHAT THE-" Malfoy let out a howl as giant snowball hit him in the ear, and it stung. distracted by the pain in his ear Malfoy didn't notice the Hogwarts poltergeist peeves, giggling as he hid behind the bushes. It was he who had hit him . Malfoy shook his head to get the snow out of his ears, he was outraged, thankfully no one saw what happened. He looked around to see who had dared play jokes on him. His first guess was the Weasly twins, those blood traitor would find this a good joke. as he turned his head the closest person who could have possibly done so was, girl with slightly bushy brown hair, she had a book in her hand and she was deeply engaged in it. She didn't seem to be aware of his presence, which made Malfoy even the more angry.

"you think this is funny, do you mud-blood?"

Hermione granger was so caught up in her book, _legendary witches throughout the ages, _that she hadn't sensed anyone's presence around her. and when she heard a voice speak, at first she didn't realize it was directed at her, however it took her half a second to recognize that unmistakable mincing tone of Draco Malfoy. She sighed. _What is it this time? _She thought to herself. Although this was typical Malfoy, everyday Darconess to insult her even if she hadn't even known he was presence ,or said a word to him. maybe it was just that. He wanted to make his presence known. Perhaps he doesn't receive enough attention at home. judging from what she knew. Draco's mother always babies him, even around people. his father however from previous meetings Hermione had observed, was horrible man. always snapping at Draco's every move, whenever they came face to face with him. Maybe that's one of the reasons for Draco's behavior.

She turned around and saw a furious looking Malfoy in between Crabbe and Goyle. She glared at him half with curiosity and half for her irritation of being interrupted while reading a book.

"what is it now Malfoy? Always need to be the center of attention, making your presence known in the most unpleasant of ways," she rolled her eyes and turned to walk away, being pleased of what she had said, she secretly smirked. But before she could walk away, Malfoy said loudly "like I'd want anything to do with a mudblood". He smirked. Now Hermione was the angry one, she hated being called a mudblood by Malfoy all the time, she knew she shouldn't let it get to her, so she acted as if it hadn't, "ooh nice, never heard that one before, I don't blame you though, just like muggles whose daddies don't show them affection, they take it out on others and act like jerks" she knew this would get through him, so she felt like they were even now. Malfoy was red faced "watch your mouth muddblood –"

"or WHAT Malfoy?" yelled Hermione,

He took out his wand without hesitation and pointed it at her, but she was too quick for him, sensing this would happen took out her own wand .

"Densaugeo" "Levicorpus" They both yelled at the same time which caused both spells to meet and backfire on the caster. They were both thrown back with such force that caused them to hit the ground, and their wand flew out of their hands.

Before either could stand up to collect themselves. They heard a stern voice say "get up and fallow me this way please". they looked up and saw none other than Professor McGonagall looking down at them with flaming eyes. A look they knew too well, to not be worried. _Busted._ Crabbe and Goyle were gone now, so both Malfoy and Hermione got up at the same time and fallowed professor McGonagall as she led them to her office. Once they got there she opened the door and gestured for them to take a seat, and she too sat as well.

"THIS IS OUTRAGIOUS, DUELING? IN THE GROUNDS OF THIS CASTLE, WHAT IF YOU GOT HURT? AND YOU MISS GRANGER, NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WOULD BE TAKING POINTS FROM MINE OWN HOUSE BY YOU," she yelled. Malfoy smirked as Hermiones cheeks turned bright red. She glared at him with hatred, it was his fault that she was here causing her house to lose points, and she hadn't even spoken a single word to him." AND DON'T THINK I'VE FORGOTTON ABOUT YOU SLYTHERIN HOUSE WILL LOSE POINTS AS WELL. THIS IS COMPLETELY OUT OF CONTROL." She exhaled heavily as she stared at both of them. "50 points from each of your houses." She said calmly.

Malfoy let out a groan. "this is completely unfair, if this mudblood minded her own business-"

"I was minding my own business you filthy, arrogant arse-"

Professor McGonnagall widened her eyes in shock "I beg your pardon?"

they both fell quiet.

"50 more points from each of your houses for such language." She said dismissively.

"but professor-" Hermione protested

"not another word. That would be all, you may go. But be back here tomorrow at 4 o'clock for your detention" and just like that she dismissed them.

Out of McGonagall's office Hermione stared at Draco with hatred.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" she yelled.

"MY PROBLEM ?-" he fired back

"is there a problem here?" a voice cut him across, they looked up and saw Severus Snape looking at them with irritation. And not wanting to lose more points they dropped the argument. "no." they both said.

He narrowed his eyes, "good. Run along now."

And with another glare of pure loathing at Malfoy. Hermione turned around and walked the opposite way to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
